


Warmth

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Relationships: I guess? - Relationship, Iris & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Warmth

Pinpricks of light.

Looming shadows.

The temperature plummeted.

The cold cut into the nation like a deathly embrace. 

Two getting trapped.

One feared the element. One feared the elements.

Why? 

“Wasn’t it childish?” they said.

They sure thought so.

They hid it. 

They hid their fears, themselves.

They hid from each other.

It didn’t matter, did it? They’ll both get through it alone.

It wasn’t that big of a deal.

...It was to them.

They were uncomfortable.

They took comfort in each other.

Neither were talked out of having their fear,

But it made their lives a little less cold.


End file.
